Switcharoo
by NiColiee
Summary: somethings not right. bellas the vampire and edwards the human! has some of the same stuff as twilight just the story is backwards. bad at summarys! but please read! first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

*takes back from after the accident with James. When she wakes up, she's a vampire and lives with all the Cullens.

"Bella! C'mon lets go to school!"

"Alice?" Bella wondered.

Alice barged into Bella's room and started to drag her out and put some clothes on her. As Alice was dressing Bella up, Bella was thinking why she was asleep at the Cullen's house. Charlie is gonna kill her.

They go down the stairs and Carlisle asks,

"Bella, don't you want to hunt first? Your eyes are black as coal."

She shook her head. "No."

_Why would I want to hunt? _She wondered _I'm not a vampire._

And that's when it hit her. She was a vampire, that's why she woke up at the Cullen's house and that's why Carlisle asked her if she wanted to hunt.

So they did let the venom spread after all…

**Sorry! Super short chapter. Review please! And if you got any ideas just tell me!**

**Thanks. **

**-nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

_so if i __am__ a vampire, and they let the venom spread, where's edward?_

"alice, where's edward?"

"who?"

"edward, your brother"

"uhh. my only brother is emmett."

"oh."

alice looked at her with a weird look on her face but turned away and kept her eyes on the road. ( i kno she doesnt have to keep her eyes on the road but oh well.)

okay this is so weird, why do they not know Edward?

as they parked into the school parking lot an annoying voice started to scream at her. a mental voice. Jessica Stanley.

_whoa! that new guy is insanely HOT!_

[i think you guys kno who the guy is.]

"its edward!" bella exclaimed

"oh so thats the guy you were talking about... how do you know him? i mean everyones been talking about the new guy thats coming, but its his first day its not like you knew how he looked like."

"umm. .. i'll tell you about it later kay? "

_shoot what am i gonna tell alice? tell her that i just came from an alternate universe? i'd sound insane._

"okay then. cya later"

english, government, trig and spanish just passed by in a blur.

finally it was lunch.

her and alice went to go get their fake lunches and went to go sit with rosalie, emmett, and jasper.

and then edward came in.

**review please! sorry short chapters. will be updating more than once a week. i write new chapters everyday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward came in with Mike and Jessica tagging along behind them.

Bella didn't like how Jessica thought that she could have a chance. No one could break their love. Well their future love.

Bella listened into their thoughts and of course bella couldn't read edward's thoughts, so she just stuck with jessicas and mikes.

_I wonder if he's free tonight and maybe we could go to port angeles._

_Even __**Bella Cullen**__ is staring at him. Honestly, if I was a girl I would never like him but hey a lot of the girls are talking to me now and finally! Jessica notices me._

And then, she heard Edward's musical voice speak.

"who are they?"

"those are the cullens and the hales. The blonde ones are the hales and the brunettes are the cullens. They're all adopted children of the doctor here. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"oh."

Edward peeked at Bella with his emerald green eyes for about a second and then looked away.

**EPOV**

_Oh was all I could say about the cullens and the hales. They were all so intimidatingly ( is that a word? Lol) beautiful. _

_Especially Bella. _


	4. Chapter 4

Bella sat at their table and waited for Edward.

As he was walking there Bella caught his scent.

He had the most amazing delicious smell that she's ever smelled.

Now she understood Edward.

Of course because she loved him, she had to get away from him, from the temptation.

She walked up to Mr. Mason and used her compelling voice to get out of class. Fortunately Mr. Mason didn't ask any questions and let her go. As she walked out the door Alice was there.

"I saw you leaving. What's up?"

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go."

_It's not the right time to tell her that I'm in an alternate universe so I'll just tell her the reason why I left class._

Alice started the car and drove out of school grounds. Then she started talking.

"okay so tell me now."

"well Edward, the new guy, sits next to me. And his smell is just so tempting and delicious and I had to get away from him."

"uhh. Bella that's how all human blood smells it even more tempting cuz you know that we cant drink it since we're "vegetarians" c'mon you should be used to it by now."

Bella shook her head.

"you don't understand Alice it's different his smell is much much more tempting. I was about to kill him right then and there."

" oh. Well just control yourself okay? You know Esme and Carlisle will be very disappointed in you if you kill an innocent boy."

Alice was right. She couldn't bare to disappoint Esme and Carlisle, but even if they wouldn't be disappointed she would never kill Edward. He was the love of her life existence.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella told Carlisle about her situation. He said,

"Well if you feel the need to leave, then just tell us and we'll leave as soon as possible."

She nodded. She didn't want to leave, but if she had to for Edward's sake then she would but only for a couple of weeks.

Unlike Edward, she chose to go to school the next day. She listened into the minds of all the people that Edward talked to, to see if Edward had any suspicions about her. Fortunately, Edward didn't say a thing.

When Bella walked into biology Edward was already seated in their table. As, she pulled out her chair she used her compelling voice and spoke to her,

"Hello. My name is Bella Cullen. You must be Edward Swan." **(sounds weird right?)**

He looked up at her with stunned eyes.

"Yes. H-how do you know my name?" he stammered.

_Wow. That's exactly how I was when I was human._"Oh I think everyone in Forks knows your name."

"Oh." and he let the conversation drop. But Bella wasn't about to let their conversation drop. But then Mr. Mason started talking and she couldn't talk anymore. She promised herself that as soon as he stopped talking she'd start up a conversation with Edward. After a long, boring 15-minute lecture he stopped talking. Then she talked to Edward.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's okay" _now it is, that you're talking to me_

_What else can I talk to him about without saying I love you _Bella thought _weather! Yes, good weathers safe._

"Are you going to join that big snowball fight that Mike and Jessica planned?"

"No. I don't like the snow." They let the conversation drop. And suddenly the bell rang and Bella swiftly rose out of her seat and went to her next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Important! So please read it! This is from no ones pov. I'm just usually talking about Bella. So don't think Bella can read Edward's mind cuz she can't. **

Bella went to gym with Alice and together they effortlessly played badminton. After one long hour, the coach blew the whistle and told them to go change. It was pretty early and Bella decided to go the Edward's last class, Spanish._ If I stay with him longer, then I'll get used to his blood and it won't be so hard for me to be near him anymore._ She leaned against the wall and waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang, Bella could hear Edward packing up his stuff, walk to the door, and stop right when he saw Bella. She counted to 3 before turning to him. _1 2 3._

"Hello, Edward." Giving him the most dazzling smile that she was capable of. He looked at her stunned. She could hear the stutter in his heart when she spoke to him.

"Uh, hi." They had small talk as they walked to the parking lot. **( I couldn't think of what they would talk about so just imagine whatever you want them to talk about.)** Edward wondered why Bella was here with him. He thought it was very odd how she practically ran away from him on his first day. And now she was talking to him. Even though it was strange he liked it, he didn't know why but he did.

"Well umm I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Edward.

"Yeah. See you soon" _real soon_ Bella was planning on sneaking in his bedroom tonight just like he did with her.

Bella got in the Volvo and Alice started attacking her. Verbally though.

"Oh my gosh. Why didn't you tell me about the alternate universe?! That you came from one!"

"How did you know about it?"

"Well actually I don't know how I got the vision 'cause it's not about the future. Anyways I was just looking for yours and Edwards future because I got suspicious when you asked about him, got so excited when you saw him at school, and practically ran away from him at biology. Then I saw it. You were the human and he was the vampire. I saw everything that you guys went through, from your first day to when James was hunting you."

"Oh, wow"

"Yeah, but how did it happen? How did you get to an alternate universe?"

"I don't know Alice, I really don't know."

"Well tell me what was the last thing you remember from when you were human?"

"Okay then, well I was bitten by James and Edward was trying to clean my blood from the venom and then I just passed out. And when I woke up I was here in the alternate universe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"…_and when I woke up I was in the alternate universe."_

"Hmm. That's interesting. Maybe it was because of the venom? Oh I don't know. We'll just have to ask Carlisle about it" Alice said.

"Well, I haven't really given any thought about it. As long as I am with Edward I'm fine."

When they got home, they went upstairs to Carlisle's office. When they got in Carlisle asked,

"So, what can I do for you?"

Alice spoke up, " Well I don't know if you'll really believe what I'm about to say. But you should because I had a vision about it and its real."

"Well, go on and tell me about it."

Alice told Carlisle about the alternate universe, how Bella was the human and Edward was the vampire and about James hunting Bella. When Alice finished telling him about her vision Carlisle didn't speak. But he didn't look stunned. He was calm. And then he spoke

"Well that was pretty interesting, I've never heard anything like it in my 362 years."

"Oh. So you don't know what could've caused it?"


End file.
